Efek Samping Konseling
by primara
Summary: Konseling dapat menyebabkan frustasi, pusing berlebihan, dan keinginan untuk mati dengan greget. Warn : FemNaru, OOC, OC, Typo, Alur Cepat, AU, School LIfe, author newbie humor gagal.Oneshoot. Read n Review please


**EFEK SAMPING KONSELING**

 **Disclaimer :** ©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya memakai karakternya untuk hiburan

 **Warning :** FemNaru, OOC, OC, Typo, author Newbie. Alur cepat, AU. School-life

Cerita ini dibuat untuk menyalurkan penderitaan saya diruang konseling. Selamat ber SBMPTN ria bagi yang menjalani.

 **Read n review please**

Konseling, pernah mendengarnya? Bagi siswa kata itu adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata. Bagi Naruto, kata itu adalah sakit kepala yang menjadi nyata. Merepotkan dan menyebalkan.

Tak pernah terlintas bagi Naruto, sang siswi pembuat onar nomor satu disekolahnya, untuk menjadi pembimbing konseling. Setelah selama tiga tahun menjadi pengunjung tetap ruang konseling dan berakhir dengan mengidolakan sang pembimbing, Umino Iruka. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pembimbing konseling. Lagipula peluang kerjanya terbuka sangat sangat luas.

Tapi selalu ada hari untuk menyesali keputusannya dulu, seperti hari ini.

Pertengahan semester ganjil adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan konseling karir untuk siswa kelas 3 sebelum mereka disibukan dengan tetek-bengek ujian kelulusan di semester genap. Bahkan universitas negeri membuka pendaftaran di awal semester genap. Sungguh saat yang sangat tepat bagi Naruto untuk menambah kerutan di wajahnya.

Meskipun harus mengalami stress yang luar biasa, Naruto harus tetap melaksanakan konseling karir bukan semata-mata karena kewajibannya sebagai pembimbing konseling, tapi Naruto percaya bahwa suatu negara tidak akan maju jika banyak generasi mudanya yang salah jurusan*.

Dua minggu yang lalu Naruto membagikan formulir pemilihan jurusan pada siswa kelas 3. Semua formulir sudah terkumpul, Naruto pun sudah selesai menyortir siswa mana yang memerlukan konseling karir lanjutan. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk memanggil siswa yang bersangkutan beserta seluruh keberuntungan, kesabaran beserta tenaga dalam yang Naruto miliki. Agar ia tidak khilaf lompat dari atap sekolah setelah sesi konseling berakhir.

.

.

.

Konseli: Aburame Shinji, kelas Saintek A

Pilihan Jurusan: Antropologi.

Shinji, siswa maniak serangga, pecinta kumbang dan sempat dirumorkan menjalin cinta terlarang dengan kecoa, duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di ruang konseling.

"Boleh _sensei_ tahu kenapa Shinji-kun memilih antropologi?"

" Tentu saja saya ingin mempelajari serangga lebih mendalam _sensei_ ," jawab Shinji dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Serangga? Shinji-kun, antropologi itu ada di rumpun sosial dan humaniora, bukan sains dan teknologi."

Cengiran Shinji sirna seketika, "Kok begitu? Artropologi kan mempelajari serangga, kenapa di soshum?"

Sebentar, Artropologi? Apakah mungkin Shinji mengira antropologi sebagai artropologi, ilmu yang mempelajari artropoda? Ilmu yang Naruto ragukan eksistensinya.

"Shinji-kun, antropologi itu ilmu yang mempelajari manusia dari berbagai sudut pandang, tapi lebih cenderung pada manusia dan kebudayaannya, makanya antropologi ada di rumpun soshum. Antropologi bukan cabang ilmu biologi yang mempelajari serangga."

Mata Shinji membelalak lebar, "Sejak kapan artropologi jadi ganti genre begitu _sensei_ ?!"

Rasanya Naruto ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja saat itu juga.

#Evaluasi konseling: Antropologi mendadak artropologi. **FAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konseli: Hyuuga Heiji, kelas soshum C

Pilihan Jurusan: Aku bingung _sensei_ , aku takut tidak diterima di jurusan yang aku inginkan, mohon bantuan mu _sensei_.

Heiji, siswa dari keluarga Hyuuga yang legendaris, menghadap naruto dengan harap-harap cemas. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar, mulai ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Oke Heiji-kun, boleh _sensei_ tahu jurusan apa yang kamu inginkan ?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto memandang Heiji dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum diwajahnya. Naruto berharap senyumanya kali ini tidak terlihat seperti pedofil mencari mangsa.

Heiji menelan ludah, pertanda gugup akut, "Jurusan olahraga sensei."

"Lalu kenapa Heiji takut tidak diterima ?"

"Seleksinya pasti sulit _sensei_."

Demi tuhan, seorang Hyuuga takut tidak diterima di jurusan olahraga? Dunia sepertinya mau kiamat.

"Heiji kun, kamu kan seorang atlit sekolah, pasti bisa melewati tes seleksinya."

Mata Heiji melotot horor, " _Sensei_ , di seleksi nanti pasti banyak atlit yang lebih hebat dariku, aku pasti bisa ditendang dengan mudah!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Seorang Hyuuga ditendang dengan mudah? Hampir tidak mungkin. Keluarga Hyuuga terkenal dengan tradisi ilmu bela dirinya yang legendaris. Bahkan koleksi piala kejuaraan beladiri di ruang kepala sekolah mulai dari tingkat sekolah hingga tingkat nasional semuanya hasil kerja keras Heiji. Dan sekarang, heiji terkena _inferiority complex_ , sepertinya dunia nyaris kiamat.

"Heiji-kun, kamu sudah mengikuti banyak kejuaraan, kamu pasti bisa masuk lewat jalur prestasi. Tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan begitu."

Diluar dugaan, Heiji menangis histeris. " _Senseeeeeiiiii_ , aku tetap harus ikut tes praktek, bagaimana kalau jyuukenku sudah tidak mempan lagi?!"

Ralat, dunia memang sudah berakhir.

#Evaluasi konseling: _inferiority complex akut_ \+ kecemasan berlebihan = Hyuuga bermental tempe yang _lebay_. **Double FAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konseli: Hidan Ryomaru, soshum B

Pilihan Jurusan : Pendidikan agama, agar bisa mengabdi pada Jashin-sama, _sensei._

Ryomaru, siswa yang sering keluar masuk ruang konseling akibat seragam sekolahnya yang tidak dikancingkan, membuat wali kelasnya harus minum obat penenang setiap menegurnya. Ia duduk di hadapan naruto sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Ryo-Kun"

" Demi Jashin, kenapa anda pucat begitu _sensei_ ?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Hanya lelah. Kenapa ingin masuk pendidikan agama ?"

Ryomaru menangkupkan tangan didepan dada. "Jashin-sama sudah melarang para Hidan untuk mengorbankan manusia untuknya. Maka sebagai gantinya kami harus menyebarkan kebenaran Jashin ke seluruh semesta."

Siapapun tolong ingatkan naruto untuk tidak menambahkan sianida di kopinya.

#Evaluasi konseling : memiliki pemahaman agama yang unik, cenderung menyimpang. Berencana menjadi penyebar aliran nyasar. **FAIL FAIL FAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konseli: Kakuzu Aiko, kelas soshum A

Pilihan jurusan: jurusan apapun yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang !

Aiko, siswi cantik, pendiam dan memiliki pesona luar biasa, duduk dihadapan naruto dengan senyum yang menggoda. Naruto merinding, jangan-jangan Aiko berniat menjualnya.

"Aiko-chan, bisa lebih spesifik lagi memilih jurusannya ?"

Aiko memperhatikan kuku tangannya, "Jurusan apapun asal bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak _sensei_."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak mungkin menyarankan Aiko untuk menjadi ayam kampus atau koruptor. Ia tidak mau merusak muridnya, _yang Naruto yakini otaknya sudah rusak duluan_ lagi pula Negeri ini sudah kelebihan penjahat kerah putih.

"Kalau _sensei_ boleh tahu, kenapa Aiko-chan sangat berambisi ingin memiliki uang banyak ? bukankah Aiko sudah lebih dari berkecukupan?"

Aiko tertawa laknat, "Karena dengan uang yang banyak aku bisa menguasai dunia _sensei_!"

Sungguh Naruto ingin mati, sekarang juga. Seketika.

#Evaluasi konseling: tidak merasa cukup dengan yang dimiliki, dan ingin menjadi _the next_ Kaguya. **ABSOLUTLY FAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berulang kali menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang kalah perang. Rambutnya sudah terkulai lepek, wajahnya kusut, bibirnya pucat. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Jum'at sore, saat guru-guru lain sudah pulang. Ia masih harus membantu membuat mading konseling untuk edisi minggu depan.

" _Gomen ne_ , Naru-chan. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku payah dalam konseling karir."

Sai, _partner_ naruto sesama pembimbing konseling, dari awal sudah mengibarkan bendera putih pada konseling karir. Sang pelukis yang salah jurusan itu sedang membuat mading konseling. Pengembangan media konseling menjadi tugas utama Sai, setelah ia melihat media buatan Naruto berantakan seperti dibuat oleh orang mabuk.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba santai, "Tenang saja Sai, sebagai _partner_ sudah seharusnya saling membantu. "

" Tapi kau terlihat mengerikan begitu, _dickless_."

Naruto tertawa, " Kapan-kapan kau harus mencobanya sendiri Sai. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana efeknya padamu."

Sai tersenyum,"Sepertinya menarik."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau hanya lupa caranya bersenang-senang Naru-chan."

Naruto mendelik, "Apa?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan ramen? _Everybody needs a hobby_ **. Dengan begitu stress mu akan berkurang."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. " Benar juga, sudah lama aku tidak ke kedai paman Teuchi."

Sai tersenyum, " Kudengar di bioskop ada film baru yang bagus, aku juga harus membeli cat baru."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Kalau besok malam bagaimana? Setelah makan ramen kita bisa membeli cat dan nonton film."

Sai mengangguk, "Baik, nanti aku jemput di depan apartemen mu."

Naruto tersenyum, sore itu berlalu dengan binar semangat baru di wajahnya. besok malam, Naruto tidak sabar bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya,

Miso Ramen.

 **Fin**

*dikutip dari novel catatan akhir kuliah karya Sam skripsit

**kata-kata Tony Stark di Iron Man 3

AN : Akhirnya cerita kedua saya selesai. Terinspirasi dari my stupid boss. Saya bisa mentertawakan penderitaan orang lain, kenapa tidak mentertawakan penderitaan saya sendiri. Ini adalah pengalaman saya, kadang saya trauma dengan konseling karir, haha. Cerita ini merupakan keseharian naruto sebagai pengajar, bisa dianggap sebagai spin off dari cerita saya yang satunya beauty or beast at the bus.

Read and review please.

Boleh copas, asal izin dulu, (pede bgt kan? Hehe)

Salam

primara

Revisi 28 mei 2016


End file.
